


candyfloss

by ladyladyladyladybird



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyladyladyladybird/pseuds/ladyladyladyladybird
Summary: Molly Hooper's engagement has just been called off, and Greg Lestrade is recently divorced.Molly decides to ask for exactly what she wants.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. you’re a dream to me

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably only be a few chapters, but packed with smut and fluff ;) 
> 
> hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> xxx

Molly’s engagement had officially been called off. 

The first week was rough. She stayed home from work for 2 days, and spent all of her nights eating chocolate caramel ice cream and take-away chips, crying whilst watching Countdown. 

By Sunday evening, she realized she needed to get out of this funk. She was strong. She has dealt with heartbreak before, and not to mention  _ loss.  _

She was worth more than a failed relationship. 

Monday morning, she showed up at Bart’s wearing a deep blue floral dress, and mustard coloured cardigan. 

She adorned herself with her most beautiful jewelry; diamond studs she got for her 19th birthday, and her miniature heart pendant necklace. 

She opted to french braid her hair instead of her usual ponytail and finished the look off with a bit of mascara and red wine lipstick. 

She looked  _ good. Damn  _ good. 

Half past 9, and Sherlock had shown up at the morgue with John and Lestrade. 

_ Greg Lestrade.  _

Molly had sort of fancied him ever since the Christmas party incident… Maybe ‘fancy’ isn’t the correct term. She did  _ not _ have a hopeless crush (as she did with Sherlock,) or anything. She just enjoyed his company. He made her smile. After all, isn’t that the best quality a person could have? 

Molly tried to mind her own business as Sherlock conversed with the two other men. They were looking over lab results, so she busied herself with meaningless tasks; pretending to type something up on her computer. 

20 minutes later, Greg walked over to her. 

“You look lovely today Molly.” He smiled, leaning against the desk.

“O-oh! ehem- er- t-thank you, Greg.” She smiled, inwardly cringing at her nervous stutter.

“I’m glad you’re doing so well… I heard about you and-“

“No, no… I’m doing alright.” she quickly interrupted, not wanting to discuss this any further, or hear her ex-fiancé’s name. 

“Well, you really do look lovely. Stunning, if I may say so.” He grinned, cheekily. “That wanker has no idea what he’s missing.”

_ What do you say to that?  _ The  _ old  _ Molly would have blushed, looked away, and tried to change the subject. But she refused to be the same old Molly. She was a strong,  _ sexy _ woman, capable of flirting with a man. 

She looked up at him and smiled, “Yeah. You’re damn right.” 

He smirked, clearly pleased with her response. “I’m sure he’ll be realizing that soon enough.” 

He brought his hand to her shoulder and patted it, looking in her eyes. “It was great to see you, Molly. Maybe I’ll be seeing more of you soon then?” 

She nodded. “I hope so, Greg.” 

She had yet to call him by his first name. It was always ‘detective Lestrade’, ‘detective inspector’, and rarely even ‘Lestrade’. She felt her stomach full with little butterflies, pleased with her sincerity. 

He smiled big again, nodded, removed his hand from her shoulder, and left the lab. 

Yeah, she  _ definitely  _ fancied Greg Lestrade. 

  
  



	2. eyes wider than before

Molly had never been the type of girl to ask for what she wanted. 

Even when she was turning 17 and her mother asked what kind of cake she wanted for her birthday, she just said “Oh, whatever is easiest!” instead of ‘black forest, please’. She ended up with a perfectly fine, but somewhat disappointing Victoria sponge. 

So going up to Greg and saying, ‘I really fancy you, and also I fancy a drink and a shag with you’ wasn’t going to happen. Not in a million years. 

Greg probably didn’t realize he was flirting with her anyway. He was a very flirty man, and he was most likely just being nice. In fact, he was probably sleeping with some beautiful woman. She should just let it go before her feelings became too… _Intense_.

……………………………….

John and Mary’s baby shower was held in their new home, and a 20 minute cab ride from her flat. 

Molly spent nearly an hour deciding what to wear, but finally settled on a burgundy mini skirt, sheer black stockings, and an oversized black jumper. Simple, but still sexy. She got to show off her favorite attribute; her legs. 

Her legs were the only thing about her body that she didn’t dislike. Her lips and breasts were too small, eyes and nose too big, and her stomach had never been perfectly flat. But her calves were thin, thighs thick and perfectly curvy. 

An old boyfriend once told her that her legs were sexy, and ever since, she’s been confident about them. 

So she pulled on her stockings, mini skirt and jumper, and was ready to face the world… Or more accurately, Sherlock, John, Mary and Greg. 

Ok. Maybe she _would_ talk to Greg. Ask him out for a drink… What harm could that do? If he says no, then she has her answer. And if he says yes… God, who knows what that would mean. 

She arrived with bags of gifts in her hands; the cutest onesies she could find, pacifiers, stuffed toys, and a Winnie the Pooh mobile to hang over the crib. _Everybody_ loves Winnie the Pooh. 

Everyone greeted her, smiling. A collective “Molly!” filled the room. 

“Hello everyone, hi! I er- I brought these-“ she said, only to be interrupted by John taking the bags from her. 

“Oh, thank you Molly. That’s so lovely of you.” John smiled. “Can I take your coat?” 

  
  


Everyone was bubbly, except for Sherlock of course. 

He stood sulking in the corner, playing the violin. 

Before she knew what had happened, Greg came out of nowhere offering her a drink. 

“Can I get you anything Molly?” He smiled. 

“Oh! Yes please- er- tea?” 

“Coming right up.” 

“Oh Molly, it’s so lovely to see you!” Mary called from the sofa. Mary was 8 months pregnant, and she looked as though she was about to pop. 

“It’s lovely to see you too, Mary. You certainly are glowing.” 

“Oh, stop it! I look like a watermelon! But I appreciate the flattery.” Mary blushed. 

“So, have you been thinking of names?” 

“Well, yes! We’ve settled on Rosamund- well, Rose.” 

“Oh, that’s a beautiful name! Roses have always been my favourite flower.” 

Mary seemed to tear up. “Well, that is all the more reason to name her that.” She sniffled out, seemingly overcome with emotion. 

Molly nodded, smiling, hoping she hadn’t just caused an 8 months pregnant woman to cry. 

Suddenly, Greg returned from the kitchen. 

“Here you are,” Greg said, handing her the glass. 

“Oh, thank you! Erm- it’s nice to see you, Greg.” 

“It’s nice to see you too Molly.” 

This was it. The perfect opportunity to get him alone so she could speak to him. Everyone else was busy in conversation, and John was distracted by the stress of impending fatherhood. Sherlock still stood there, playing the violin. 

“Um- Greg, I don’t suppose I can speak to you alone? Just for a minute?” 

Greg smiled. “Oh no, am I in trouble?” 

Molly would have preferred a “yes I would like to speak to you.’, but that would do. 

He chuckled. “Lead the way.” 

Molly walked him out to the back garden. 

“What is it you want to speak about?” 

“Well, Greg- I-“ 

_Spit it out, Molly!_

“Yeah?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink sometime?” 

“Oh.” 

“ _Oh_?” 

_Oh fuck. You’ve fucked it, Molly. He’s back with his wife? No, maybe shagging someone? Damn it. Okay… Don’t make it weird…_

“I mean, _yes_! Jesus, I thought you were about to give me some horrible news or something. But god, _yeah_. I would love that.” 

“Really!? Oh! Lovely!” She gushed, “That’s lovely.” Molly kissed him on the cheek, giggling.

He smiled, “I can’t wait.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
